Beyond Skid Row
by showtunediva
Summary: Script for a play I am working on. Basic idea behind it VH! Behind The Music Exposee of the Characters from Little Shop of Horrors. Having issues with incorporating the three do-oop girls Crystal Chiffon and Ronnette. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!


**Beyond Skid Row**

**A VH1 Behind The Music Style Expose based upon the Characters of the musical Little Shop of Horrors**

**By Janine Leffler**

**Please note: This is based upon the ending to the movie when Audrey and Seymour get married not the ending of the play when Audrey gets eaten by Audrey 2. I do not own rights to any Little Shop Characters. Mrs. Scrivello is my own creation.**

**Cast of Characters****  
**2 newscasters: _can be male or female_  
Mrs. Shiva: _Wife of Mr Shiva._ _The Shivas were frequenst customers of Mushnik's Skid Row Flower Shop and own a funeral home down the street from the flower shop. About 45 or 50 yrs old, Jewish  
_Mrs. Scrivello: _Widowed aunt of the deceased Orin Scrivello DDS About 45 yrs old  
_Seymour Krelborn: _Botanist extraordinaire approximately 25 or 30 years old_  
Audrey Krelborn: _Wife of Seymour About 25 to 30 yrs old  
_Chiffon do-oop sister # 1: _about 22 years old; close friend of Audrey and Seymour  
_Ronnette doo-op sister #2: _about 22 years old; close friend to Audrey and Seymour_  
Crystal do-oop sister #3: _about 22 years old; close friend of Audrey and Seymour__**.**_

Newscaster 1

Welcome to Behind The Music Broadway where we focus on Broadway Show Characters. Today we are going to be featuring interviews with the characters from Little Shop of Horrors and see what they have done since departing from the wretchedness of Skid Row.

Newscaster 2

Our first interview is with Mrs. Shiva, a valued customer of Mr. Mushnik's Flower Shop formerly located at 1313 Skid Row. She will talk about what it was like to hear about the news of Mushnik's sudden passing. Welcome Mrs. Shiva.

Mrs. Shiva

Thank You. It's a pleasure to be here.

Newscaster 2

What was your reaction when you first heard about the Audrey 2?

Mrs. Shiva

I was very happy. Mushnik's clientele was doing very poorly before Seymour Krelborn started taking care of the Audrey 2. Things started to get better for business after Audrey 2 was introduced to the general public of Skid Row

Newscaster I

When you heard about Mushnik's sudden disappearance were you surprised?

Mrs. Shiva

Oh yes, it was very surprising and rather unexpected when Mushnik disappeared

Newscaster 2

Were you under a suspicion that Audrey 2 could have had something to do with his disappearance?

Mrs. Shiva

Not at first. One day on the news I heard something that the Audrey 2 fed on human blood. I had a hard time believing this and still do..

Newscaster 1

Well luckily we have Seymour Krelborn in the studio with us today because we plan to interview him and his wife Audrey later on in the broadcast. Would you to like to ask him that question while we have here?

Mrs. Shiva

Yes, it would be great to have some clarification.

(_Seymour enters and sits down in a chair across from Mrs. Shiva_)

Newscaster 2

Welcome Seymour . Thank you for being willing to talk to Mrs. Shiva today.

Seymour

You're quite welcome. Hello Mrs. Shiva.

Mrs. Shiva

Hello Seymour, it's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you on the news. Perhaps you can shed some light on the Audrey 2 for me .

Seymour

To be honest I didn't really expect Audrey 2 to be a blood thirsty monster at all. I assumed it would be just be a normal plant like any other plant in my plant identification books but I was wrong.

Mrs. Shiva

Do you realize how much Mr. Mushnik cared about you?

Seymour

Yes, I do and I had a lot of respect for him. I didn't want to feed him to Audrey 2. Much to my disappointment the plant had a pretty controlling attitude.

Mrs. Shiva

How much longer did the plant stay alive after Mushnik died?

Seymour

Not very long. It tried to eat Audrey and I would have been extremely devastated if Audrey had to succumb to Audrey 2's greedy ways. I had to put my foot down. So I took out my machete and tore it to shreds and I am happy to report that no one will hear anything more about that horrid plant Audrey 2.

Mrs Shiva

(_smiling_) That is very comforting to know. Thank you for your comforting clarification.

Seymour

You're quite welcome.

(_Seymour and Mrs. Shiva stand up, shake hands and exit_)

(_Mrs. Scrivello enters and takes a seat in the chair that has been vacated by Mrs. Shiva_)

Newscaster 1

We thank Mr. Krelborn for coming in. Our next guest is Mrs. Edna Scrivello aunt of deceased dentist Orin Scrivello. Welcome Mrs. Scrivello.

Mrs. Scrivello

Hello and thank you very much for having me on your show today.

Newscaster 1

You're welcome. We're delighted to have you. How have you been dealing with the death of your nephew?

Mrs. Scrivello

I try to take things day by day. My nephew was very misunderstood by so many people.

I think others were far too judgmental of his love for dentistry.

Newscaster 1

In what way do you think they were to judgmental?

Mrs. Scribello

People thought that he had too much of an obsession with other people's pain. I would classify it more as a fascination than an obsession. He had a true love for dentistry and a lot of people overlooked that about him because they thought he was too obsessed with other people's pain.

Newscaster 1

When you heard the news that Orin's office had been ransacked did you have any suspicion that it might have had something to do with Audrey 2?

Mrs. Scrivello

Well I did see a bag and a baseball cap that looked they belonged to Seymour Krelborn at the scene of the crime. Based on the information from the previous segment with Mrs. Shiva he seems like a nice boy. I didn't think that he had anything to do with Orin's death and I still don't think he had a lot to do with his death.

Newscaster 1

What was the one thing that tipped you off to the idea that Seymour could have been innocent?

Mrs. Scrivello

Gas masks were all over the place! Orin was always playing around playing with the air intake controls. He always said it something to do with feeling the ultimate pleasure while he was operating on his patients. I warned him that it could be deadly. He never listened.

Newscaster 1

Who will take over for Orin? Was he the only dentist in your family?

Mrs. Scrivello

Sadly ,no. Orin was the only dentist in the family. No one else had such a passion for dentistry as he did. It's honestly the biggest shame.

Newscaster 1

Thank you for taking the time to meet us today Mr. Scrivello.

Mrs. Scrivello

You're quite welcome.

(_Mrs. Scrivello exits. Seymour and Audrey enter and sit on the couch_)

Newscaster 1

And now we welcome Mr. and Mrs. Seymour Krelborn to our set. Hello Audrey and Seymour.

Audrey

We're very happy to be here today. Thank you for having us on your show this evening.

Newscaster 1:

Seymour you spoke with Mrs Shiva earlier about your heroic destruction of Audrey 2. What have you and Audrey done since then?

Seymour

Audrey and I have gotten married and we just returned from our honeymoon.

Newscaster 1

And where did you honeymoon?

Audrey

We went to Aruba on our honeymoon. It was beautiful.

Newscaster 1

Where are you two currently living?

Audrey

We live upstate in a town called Northbrook. I always dreamed of living far away from Skid Row and Seymour made that dream come true for me.  
(_Seymour and Audrey kiss_)

Newscaster 1

And what professions do you both have?

Seymour

I opened a flower shop down the street from our house called Seymour's House of Plants. Audrey works for me currently as a secretary. We are currently looking for someone to replace her as she will be going on maternity leave soon.

Newscaster 1

Any regrets?

Audrey

Just one. Not listening to people when they said Orin was a creep. That way Seymour and I could have started a relationship sooner. Now I am the happiest I have ever been.

Newscaster 2

And you Seymour?

Seymour

No, none at all.

Newscaster 2

Do you two still talk to Ronnette, Chiffon and Crystal?

Audrey

To be honest, not as much as we would like. Since we left Skid Row we haven't really heard from them often.

Newscaster 1

Well you're in luck because today we have them as special guests on our show.

(_Audrey and Seymour look at each other in total shock as Ronnette Crystal and Chiffon enter. Upon noticing Audrey and Seymour the three girls embrace them.. they then sit down in arm chairs across from the couch_)

Newscaster #1

It's nice to have you guys on the show.

Crystal

Thank you for having us on your show! It is so nice to be here and to see Audrey and Seymour again. It has been awhile since we have seen them.

Audrey

It's nice to see you guys again too.

Newscaster 2

From what I understand you guys are quite good singers. Are you still performing?

Chiffon

On nights and weekends we work at a night club to make ends meet. We get pretty good tips too.

Newscaster #1

What else have you done since leaving Skid Row?

Ronnette

We have gone back to school. We started our education from where we left off and eventually graduated high school and are now at the local community college.

Newscaster 2

What are you studying?

Crystal

Sociology. We want to use our experiences in poverty to teach children about how to rise from the ashes like phoenixes.

Chiffon

We also hope to integrate something about sexually transmitted diseases.. We want them to realize that they can make a difference by helping those less fortunate.

Newscaster #2

Do you plan to also further your career in music?

Ronette

Maybe. We're hoping that working at the night club will eventually get us noticed. From there who knows? We could end up in New York or Vegas.

Newscaster #1

What is one thing you wish for Audrey and Seymour in their married life?

Crystal

Nothing but happiness of course! Chiffon, Ronette and I always had an inkling that they would be destined to be together.

Newscaster 1

Thank you all for appearing on our show today and thank you all for watching. This is Broadway Behind The Music singing off. Take care of yourselves and each other.


End file.
